


Double Drabble: Courtship

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Courtship

It wasn't until halfway through the evening that Vig realized that it was a date. He wasn't sure if it was Sean's ‘head shot’ grin that informed him of that useful fact, or the way Sean's hand was warm and friendly on his shoulder. Maybe it was the wink Sean had given him when he insisted on paying for dinner, like he was wondering if he could buy something more than Italian for the assorted bills, but was too proper to ask. After all, Sean was a gentleman and Vig was certainly not a whore. Well, not anymore. Not in years. Months. Days. Fuck it, warm body. Bed. Vig’s one of those guys that’s impossible to rape. Far too willing, too much an easy lay. He’d take anything between his legs. Maybe Sean knew this. But he probably didn't.

Vig wasn’t sure what exactly tipped him off that Sean had something other than friendship on his mind. Maybe it was just instinct.

Or maybe it was the leer Sean gave him as he slid his leg up and down Vig's thigh on the cab back to Sean's flat, where, over a glass of sherry, Sean told him he loved him.


End file.
